Rumors of The Wolfman's Child
I've been asked many times what was the weirdest moment of my life and every time I think about that one period in my life. I can't talk about it because it's more of a horror story than a 'weird moment" but everything leading up to it and after it was very peculiar and out of the normal system. I"ve considered myself to have a relatively normal childhood, but there was always that part that was just horrific. The time where my Dad went into a coma. Everything leading to that moment was weird and no one, not my brother David or my sister Amie, ever want to talk about it. Both of my parents are dead now and going through their records there's a town missing. The name of the town is #$@^&@. *I should mention that our family traveled a lot, I've been to at least a hundred towns and lived in them. Our parents kept a record of every city and every house we've ever lived in but #$@^&@. Because of this constant moving, I've used which city/state we lived in instead of ages because it's easier for me. #$@^&@ was a weird town. I know I've said this so many times already but it was so... I need you to understand how out of the ordinary this was. We only stayed there for a month and the town was really small. Normally we went to large cities or anywhere popular, so it was peculiar when we arrived at our new house, a town with only a little over 400 people. We moved there when I was 7 so David should've been 14 and Amie would've been 5. The day after my siblings and I went to our new school, another weird thing because we are homeschooled. Not to mention that we didn't really start our "schooling" until a week of living in the house. The school was fine, I didn't like it at all honestly but I got a hang of it after a week. The town was also very nice, they accepted us real quick. But even then I knew there was something weird there. After a week a kid came to school, a kid that I wish never existed. I first saw him when I was sitting out of a game of tag, I was under a tree and so was he, being in the background but he was noticeable. He was older than me but he couldn't have been older than 12. So it was weird to see his arms so hairy. They were extended from his hair to his hands. Yes, the neck hair was faint but you could tell that there was hair there. His hair was ragged and messy covering his face. It was long but in an animalistic way, as if he didn't cut his hair or brush for that matter. There were leaves and I think some branches in his hair. His skin was pale, making his cuts and bruises stand out. Those were all over his body, on his arms, his cheeks, his legs... his legs were weird too. I remember how he didn't wear shoes, his leg structure was different, it was human but there was something off. Only later did I realize what it reminded me of. Then he looked at me. His eyes were icy cold, his pupils were non-existent and I saw more of his face this way. Mud and more scratches were more apparent. His lips had two scars, creating an x in the middle. He snarled at me, like... like an animal. My friends noticed that I was looking at him, if not then they must've just wanted to gossip to me because I heard one of them (I think his name was Jason) say. "What are you doing, don't stare at the wolfman!!". '' I looked at Jason in confusion, and that's when they all realized that I didn't know any of the rumors. They sat around in a circle and started. William started first, putting his arm around my neck and point towards the 'Wolfman'. ''"You see that boy, everyone town calls him the wolfman. He's a danger to us but for now seems calm" "Like a werewolf??" I questioned, wondering what in the hell they were talking about. They all looked at me offended, even Sarah, the nicest person there looked shocked told me. "NO! His mother had sex with a wolf and-" she was interrupted by Jason, who yelled "No that's not it, his mother and father are wolves" And finally, William said, "You're both wrong, His mother was raped by a Wolfman" Now I was confused, I was 7 so I didn't know what rape was, but he continued. "The boy is Nickolas, he's a half wolf and every night turns into a dog. I heard that when he goes home his mother puts him on a leash and puts a muzzle on him." The other two nodded their head, "Yeah," Jason said, "I've seen his mother with bite marks. She claims it's because of wolves in the forest but there hasn't been any in years!" "Whenever you hear howls you will know...." I stopped listen and my eyes drifted over to Nikolas. He was scratching his arm, but it was creating blood, he was going faster and faster and the wound was getting larger and larger. He looked at me and stopped. Licking the wound and then standing up. He started to walk towards me. My friends noticed that he was walking towards us and ran away. I don't know why I didn't leave, fear or awe, but I stayed where I sat. He was snarling, his teeth were sharp, he had actual canines. His body was actually large, he was wearing a hoodie but it was decimated like his shorts. They had holes and hair was poking out of it. He was twitching, and the closer he got the louder his growling got. It wasn't natural it was low, deep, almost impossible that a human, much less a child, could emit that sound. He stopped at my feet and I was panicking. What was he going to do?? He was at school so it couldn't be that bad but then again I doubt he cared about the law so he could snap my neck. He got on all fours and started crawling towards me, I tried backing up, pressing harder against the tree to make imprints on my back. The growl was deafening and he started to smell me as if he was assessing me. Then the bell rang, he got up and walked away. Still growling and snarling. ... People saw me as cool after that but I didn't really like that. I could've died but hey, people think I'm cool. Then there comes my father and his coma..., a series of events happen and I'll explain them in chronological order. Two days after that incident two people died. Nikolas's mother and the Principal of the school I went too. Their death was labeled as animal attacks but I heard a police offer say that there were some stab wounds but it was unofficial at the time. People suspected Nikolas as the perpetrator, being the "Wolfman's Child" but no adult believed it. Honestly is an adult did something at this time everything and anything wouldn't have happened. He was teased, barked at by middle schoolers and the kids at our school threw dog treats at him. For the next week, a person would die a day, babies and old people would die and people were sent into fear and shock. Even if you were in your house you could die and all deaths were labeled as animal attacks. The adults started suspecting Nikolas, the rumors of his birth got more exaggerated. For being a wolf who got cursed by a witch to his mother being a murderer and thus cursing the child it got really fantastical. But this didn't change his bullying. This is when they put a muzzle on him, well the high schoolers did and this is when it got horrible. My brother actually helped with this, putting a leash, dog collar that would shock him, and a muzzle. My brother got in trouble but it wasn't that bad as the town started making him the killer. Then the day after someone broke into the house, IT demolished our dad's face and body, leaving him with incredible blood loss. No animal or human could've done it, and it left our dad in a coma (somehow) and the town in fear. Finally, someone stabbed him. Some kid stabbed Nikolas. I was there and it shocked me. Nickolas was stabbed in the gut and he let a roar. He was wearing the whole thing that my brother cause and when they activated the collar, all Nikolas did was punch the kid square in the nose and dashed away. He. ran. fast. The high schoolers tried running him down but he was running faster than the cars, who were going 100 mph. He fled in the forest and was never officially seen again. This is when we moved and ever since then I've checked up on the town, it isn't going well. Every day for every month of every year there's been a murder. To the point where no one lives there. His rumor spreads and there about a thousand different version of his birth but it all leads to his murder spree of anything living. People say the monster is more wolf than man. Honestly monster is right because my dad never remembered who we were when he woke up from his coma and never ever recovered. I want to meet Nikolas, but I know that never in my life could I beat the "Wolfman's Child". Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Narrative